User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 1: Day 1 - The Beginning of Something
It didn't take long to ditch my parents, they wanted to go shopping, I complained and sulked until they let me go off on my own. Well, almost. I had to take Xanthe with me, naturally she talked about nothing interesting the whole time. I looked for many opportunities to ditch her, but to no avail. * When I tried to ditch her in a clothes shop, she shouted "Oi Scarly-Pie!!" across the shop, and pointed at me. Making everyone stare at me. * I dragged her to the cinema, and told her to wait in line, while I went to the market, that we saw around the corner, to buy snacks. She saw right through the act and followed me. * After the film - it was rubbish, we found a carnival, and I actually managed to get rid of her. She saw a bunch of boys near the "Strike Out" game, she made a beeline for them. I ran after her, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. That, and I had a holiday romance to think about, my problem was I was missing a male lead character. One of the boys, he was tall and had blonde hair bumped into her. There was some other boys, I'm guessing that they were his friends, laughing and joking around. "Watch where you're going, Idiot!" Xanthe snapped at him, as she shoved him. "Hey, this chick sounds like the Preps!" he yelled over to his friends. I stood next to her, to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Ironic really, considering that I had spent all morning trying to ditch her. "What's going on?" I asked her, not really looking at the boys. "Nothing, I don't need you to babysit me, little sister!" she snapped. "Hey, this one to. Don't tell me, you two are Preps, aren't you?" he asked, sounding totally amazed. "They don't look like new kids, or we'd have seen them at school," one said, he was shorter than the other one. He looked about my age. "We're not, we're on holiday with our parents, right Xa.... XANTHE!!" I had turned around to see her making out with the blonde boy. She broke away from the kiss and muttered, "He told me that my eyes were blue, and I couldn't help myself." I wanted to slap her, or something. She'll do literally anything for attention, even making out with a total stranger - not that he was complaining. In fact, he still had his hands on her waist. They resumed their make out session, while I awkwardly talked to the boy's friends. "I'm Kirby, this is Juri," he told me, pointing a tall boy, who was playing the 'Strike Out' game. "Casey." He pointed at the boy, that currently had his tongue down Xanthe's throat. "And, Ted." Ted was stood near the game, watching his friend Juri play. He had beautiful blue eyes, pale skinned, brown hair, muscly body. He was perfect, too perfect for a girl like me. I was the only rejected cheerleader, as good as made me undateable. "I'm Scarlet, and this is Xanthe," I said, guesting at Xanthe, when I said her name. "So, where you from?" Juri asked, as he threw the last ball. He had a Russian accent, well I think it was Russian. "England," I replied, wondering just how low intelligence he had. Xanthe broke away from her make out session, just long enough to tell me, I was a buzz kill, and she was going on the Ferris wheel with Casey. I finally got what I wanted, but all I could think of was how pissed off I was, that she ditched me and that she got the 'holiday romance' that I was looking for. I was left alone with Kirby, Juri and Ted. After about ten minutes talking to them, I realised they were narcissistic, dumb and jock types. It was total heaven! Back home, no jock type boys would even look at me, let alone speak to me. I suppose the only difference was, at home I was the failed cheerleader, here I'm the foreign chick. Even though, England isn't really that foreign, but I didn't want to correct them. I didn't see Xanthe at all, all afternoon. It was like she dissapeared, which was awesome! Better than I could have imagined. I hung out with the boys at the carnival the whole time, sometimes going to the snack stand. After a while, this girl showed up. She was tall, pretty and reminded me of Amber, but nicer. "Who's this?" the girl said, looking at me curiously. "This is Scarlet, she's from England," Kirby told her, he leaned on my shoulder as he spoke. Mandy looked at me, like she was examining me or something. She nodded, as if she approved, then continued talking. I had a feeling I had gotten the Queen Bee's approval, and it felt good! Kirby and Juri had to leave, because they had to beat up some nerds in the funhouse - well, that was their excuse. They were probably going to beat up any kid they saw. Then it was just me, Ted and Mandy. Everything changed, it wasn't a group of people hanging out, having a laugh, it actually felt awkward. Things that happened, while we hung out, just the three of us. * Ted had to play most of the games, and show off that he scored the highest on almost all of them. * Mandy got jealous, for some reason, when Ted got me a teddy bear, as well as one for her, with the prize tickets. * Ted had to do the macho man thing, by beating up some nerdy looking boys. When we decided, well me and Mandy decided, to go on the ferris wheel, things between Ted and Mandy got even worse. I was about to sit down on the seat, Ted followed me and was about to sit down to. The vendor guy stopped Mandy from getting on. "Only two to a seat," the guy in formed her. Mandy looked mildly pissed off, for a few seconds. She saw a tall dark skinned boy, and started waving at him. There was a devious smile on her face. "Damon!!" she called, still waving. "You'll come on the ferris wheel with me, won't you?" She even hooked her arm around his. "Sure," he replied, looking at her like he was mentally undressing her. "Oi!" Ted snapped at her, looking like he was going to punch this 'Damon'. "What? This was your idea, Ted," she said, with a smile. He sat down next to me, looking pissed off - well for a few minutes at least. I suspected that something had happened between the two of them, like they had dated once or something, but I chose to ignore it for now. The ride started moving, and all the awkwardness seemed to fade away, temporarily. "So, you're English," he said, leaning his arm on the back of the seat. "Yeah, the accent is real.." I said, anticipating the next question. That set the tone, for the rest of the afternoon, and most of the evening. Things between Ted and I were awkward, it was a perfect start in my opinion. It ended with a few minutes alone, with a promise to meet up the day after tomorrow. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction